


Smutember 2020 Adrenaline Rush

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Adrenaline, Aged-Up Character(s), Doggy Style, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Large Cock, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dr. Drakken and Shego watch as Kim and Ron engage in some glad to be alive sex
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> wriiten for smutember 2020

“You think you’re all that Kim Possible! But you’re not!” Dr Drakkon shouted over the speakers as the secret base started collapsing. Wheels and rockets popped out of Kim’s boots. She blew around the falling depris and scooped up her boyfriend, Ron. 

She craned her neck around, looking for a way out. The only exit was down a tunnel. As Kim made her way, the floor began to crack. So she went up the walls. Ron was screaming the whole time. 

As the building collapsed Kim and Ron fell on to the beach. A security camera caught the couple as they celebrated their victory. 

Dr. Drakkon and Shego sat in their escape ship, watching the heroes of their screen. “Aw damn it Shego. What am I doing wrong?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“Every time I lose to her.”

“Because the answer would be everything. You do everything wrong.”

“Wait, what is she doing to the buffoon?” 

“Ah, kissing?” 

“Since when has she and the buffoon been a thing?” 

“Since, like high school. You didn’t know this?” 

“No I didn’t know this! Or I forgot.”

“Yeah, like they got together during the Beuno Nacho takeover plan.”

“Ah yes. The time I almost won! Wait, now what are they doing.” 

“Ah, it looks like Kim is jacking him off.”

“That’s his penis!”

“Yeah. Stoppable is hung. You know I always suspected it, but seeing it in person...”

“Shego! Stop talking about the buffoon’s dick!” 

“And there goes Kim's top. Huh, puffy nipples. Boy, Ron is going to town sucking on them.”

“Why are they doing...this there?”

“While, looks like a classic case of glad to be alive sex.”

“Glad to be alive sex?” 

“Yeah, you when you almost die but you don’t and you just so goddamn happy to be alive, you just get the closest person and just fuck their brains out. Wow, just look at them go. You know, I never saw Kim as a doggie style girl.” 

“I’ve never had glad to be alive sex.”

“Gee what a surprise. Jesus that’s a lot of cum for one guy.”


End file.
